Pengejar Angin
by ah-ee-you
Summary: Angin telah hilang! Angin telah dicuri! Diraup sebayang lengan di tengah malam, saat semua iris terkatup oleh mimpi. Angin telah musnah! Angin telah hanyut! Diseret menuju lubang tanpa cahaya, oleh mereka yang tak mampu menggenggam enigmanya./Dedicated to Hoist the Colors Fanfiction Challenge/Rate M for safety/Warning: AU, LGBT, OC./I do not own the cover. Enjoy my story!


**"****Pengejar Angin"**

ah-ee-you

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing but the story and gain no profit from it.

**Warning : **AU. Tema LGBT, jika tidak suka harap jangan melanjutkan. Diberi rate M karena topik yang berat. Ada OC sebagai figuran. Dedicated to kak **Enka** for being such a nice beta-reader, **Sabaku no Ghee **and **Hoist the Colors Fan Fiction Challenge.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAA**

_Angin telah hilang (hilang!)_

_Angin telah dicuri (dicuri!)_

_Diraup sebayang lengan di tengah malam_

_Saat semua iris terkatup oleh mimpi_

**AAA**

Hinata adalah pengejar angin.

Sejak kecil, ia selalu yakin ia terbangun di tubuh yang salah. Namun bibirnya terkatup, tak mampu menyuarakan kehendak hati. Hanya di dalam angan-anganlah kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha menangkup sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sejak dahulu. Namun realitas, bagai lengan yang tak tampak, selalu menyeretnya kembali ke lubang kegelapan.

Saat menginjak pubertas, ia kembali merasakan gejolak yang telah lama dipendamnya oleh rasa takut. Namun kata-katanya selalu tergantung di ujung lidah, tertahan di dalam bola mata yang menyiratkan ketidakterimaan. Rasa najis, jijik, dan malu menjadi santapan sehari-harinya. Frustasi mulai menggelayut, menemani kesuraman yang selalu menggantung. Melihat wajahnya seperti melihat awan kelabu—gelap.

Seiring umur yang terus merangkak, depresi mulai menggerayangi hidupnya. Ia tercekik oleh rantai beban yang menghantui tiap langkahnya. Hatinya bagai borok yang menganga. Tak ada hari dimana takdir tak memaksanya menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit kehidupan. Nasib pun selalu memastikan ia mengecap perih yang berdenyar di seluruh tubuhnya tiap kali realitas menabraknya. Dunia bertingkah seakan-akan Hinata bukanlah manusia, melainkan bahan gunjingan yang patut diolok-olok.

Namun Hinata tidak menyerah. Dia tetap mengejar angin.

**AAA**

**Tokyo, 10 Mei 2003. Pukul 15.00 waktu setempat.**

Deru taksi yang berjalan menjauh membenturkan Hinata pada realitas. Iris mata obsidiannya menatap sebuah rumah dengan eksterior khas rumah Jepang yang menjulang di depannya. Ada suatu kharisma tersendiri dari bangunan yang dirancang oleh desainer Jepang yang telah menembus kancah internasional. Bak magnet yang atraktif, rumah dengan nuansa damai tersebut membuat tiap orang menolehkan kepalanya dan tenggelam dalam kekaguman. Begitu menakjubkan dan elegan, namun juga misterius dan membius.

Hinata menekan sebuah tombol di dinding di samping pagar. Sesaat kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara bariton dari seorang pria asing lewat interkom. "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hinata berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Saya adalah adik Hyuuga Neji, dan saya telah membuat janji temu."

Keheningan yang mengisi jeda segera disela oleh suara pria yang sama. "Maaf, seingat saya Pak Hyuuga tidak mempunyai adik per…Tunggu sebentar."

Terdengar dengungan bisikan dan sepercik perdebatan, sebelum akhirnya suara tersebut kembali berbunyi. "Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu," Kegugupan terdengar kentara dari suaranya. "Silakan masuk. Pak Hyuuga telah menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih." Hinata menjejakkan kaki setelah pagar kayu terbuka secara otomatis dan memberinya jalan. Hinata mengikuti jalan setapak, hanyut oleh nostalgia yang menghembus pelan bagai angin di musim semi. Tidak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun dari rumah tersebut, seakan pemiliknya ingin mengurung waktu dan mencegah memori pergi.

Hinata ingat saat kecil ia mengejar kupu-kupu bersama kakaknya di taman, kemudian ditegur oleh kepala pelayan karena mereka menjadi kotor dan bau. Ayahnya yang otoriter juga hampir tersulut amarahnya jika saja ibu tidak ada untuk membela.

Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dimana Hinata dan Neji bak dua kacang dalam satu kulit. Kelemahlembutan Hinata selalu menyenangkan hati kakaknya, sementara kebijaksanaan Neji selalu mengundang decak kagum adiknya. Namun itu semua jauh sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa ibunya. Menyisakan serpihan hati yang tajam, begitu perih untuk dipijak, namun begitu sayang untuk dilupakan.

Karena konflik keluarga yang tak berujung, saat usianya lima belas tahun, Hinata memutuskan untuk kabur ke Boston. Ayahnya tidak berusaha mencari. Ia pun tidak pernah membuat kontak apapun dengan keluarganya, bahkan saat ayahnya meninggal. Saat Neji telah dinobatkan menjadi pewaris Hyuuga Company, ia sendiri tak mencari Hinata.

Sorot mata Hinata menjadi sendu. '_Mungkin ia mengira aku telah meninggal._'

Karena itu tatkala Hinata menelepon Neji setelah berhasil meminta nomor telepon dari salah satu pelayan rumahnya dulu, saudaranya tersebut terdengar tidak percaya. Setelah Hinata menyebutkan beberapa momen yang mereka pernah alami bersama, Neji pun mengizinkan Hinata untuk datang, walau masih tetap diselubungi oleh kewaspadaan.

Saat Hinata berada di depan pintu, seorang pelayan membungkuk sebagai tanda salam dan mengiringi Hinata menuju ruangan dimana kakaknya berada. Pintu sebuah ruangan yang Hinata duga sebagai ruang tamu dibukakan. Setelah Hinata melangkah masuk, pelayan tersebut memberi hormat sembari menutup pintu.

Semuanya dilakukan nyaris tanpa suara. Jika dipikir lagi, rumah itu sama heningnya dengan kuburan, terlepas dari fakta bahwa interiornya yang begitu mencengangkan. Padahal Neji telah menikah dengan Agatha, putri tunggal pialang saham terbesarnya, dan mempunyai anak bernama Eirii. Ruang tamu yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari apartemen Hinata tersebut terlihat menenangkan dalam skema warna putih-biru-hijau.

Namun bagi Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari ruang tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, karena seluruh perhatiannya telah tersita pada seorang pria dengan gurat wajah tegas dan dingin duduk di sofa kulit. Ia adalah Neji, sedang membaca koran internasional, dan terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan eksistensi Hinata. Ia menyapa adiknya dengan sebuah perintah, "Duduk."

Hinata menuruti, lebih karena refleks. Lima menit telah berlalu, namun hanya suara pendingin ruangan, halaman koran yang dibalik dan detak jam yang terdengar. Merasa jengah dengan kecanggungan yang mengisi udara, Hinata berusaha membuka percakapan, "Kakak, apa kabar?"

Pertayaan yang klise tersebut tidak sanggup membangkitkan ucapan dari mulut kakaknya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, resah oleh rasa gugup yang mendominasi. "Bagaimana dengan Agatha? Aku yakin dia pasti bertambah cantik, begitu juga dengan Eirii. Berapa usianya sekarang? Tujuh, ya?"

"Keluargaku bukanlah urusanmu. Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya, waktuku terbatas," ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca. Hanya sedetik raut wajah Hinata mengguratkan keterkejutan, yang kemudian beralih pada ekspresi kesedihan. Pandangannya yang kosong bersitatap dengan sebuah vas dengan tumbuhan palsu di atas meja, kemudian beralih pada lukisan surealisme Van Gogh yang terpajang di dinding. Anehnya, tak ada foto keluarga yang tersenyum dari balik bingkai.

Hinata akhirnya menyadari keganjilan dari ruang tersebut.

Tidak ada sepercik pun kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Kakak," Hinata menelan ludah, menyadari dirinya berada di ambang keputusasaan. "Aku hanya ingin sepotong kecil waktumu…" Ia melirik Neji, waspada terhadap kemungkinan respon negatif dari kakaknya. "…untuk menebus hari-hari yang telah hilang."

Neji tidak terlihat tersentuh. "Setengah jam lagi aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan para pialang saham."

Tangan Hinata terasa dingin dan mulutnya bagaikan membeku. "Kumohon," Suaranya sama pelannya dengan suara embun yang jatuh ke tanah tatkala ia berucap. "Aku punya sebuah cerita. Kau...harus mendengarnya."

Neji mengusap wajahnya, terlihat tidak sabar. "Apa cerita tersebut ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya." jawab gadis bersuraikan rambut biru tersebut. Neji menggulung korannya dan melemparnya ke lantai, serentak dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghujamkan tatapan mencela pada wanita di depannya, seolah tak sudi untuk berada satu ruangan dengan Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian Neji menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Waktumu lima menit. Jangan coba-coba bermain dengan kesabaranku."

Hinata tidak yakin seperti apa wajahnya saat ia memaksa diri untuk mengukir sebuah senyum pahit. Luka hatinya telah dibuka oleh jarum. "Baik. Ini adalah kisahku saat aku menetap di Boston."

**AAA**

**Boston, 10 Mei 1998. Pukul 22.00 waktu setempat.**

Salju menyerbu segala tempat yang ia bisa invasi untuk mengguratkan kristalnya tatkala dewi malam keluar dari peraduannya. Jarum jam mengarah pada angka sepuluh saat Hinata melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan lokal. Tangan kirinya memegang tiga buku yang mengacu pada hukum, jurusan yang ia tekuni di Boston University.

Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya dengan tangan kanan yang terbungkus dengan sarung tangan, berusaha menghalau dingin yang mulai menyergap. Mati beku di sebuah kota asing bukan pilihan yang menarik, karena itu Hinata bergegas menuju apartemennya dengan harapan mesin pemanas ruangannya tidak macet. Malang baginya, tidak ada taksi yang kosong, dan ia harus mengambil alternatif berjalan kaki.

Tatkala melewati sebuah gang gelap, beberapa tangan besar dan kasar menariknya hingga ia terjerembap. Hinata berusaha berteriak, namun mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan yang penuh bau alkohol. Gigitan tidak berhasil, dan hanya mengundang sang pemilik tangan untuk menendangnya. Kedua tangannya dipegang oleh dua orang yang berbeda, masing-masing memegang sisi yang lain. Hinata berusaha keras melawan, namun kekuatannya tidak setara dengan kekuataan tiga pria dewasa.

"_We know you're a pansy_!" Pria dengan tubuh paling besar memaki sambil membuka celana Hinata dengan paksa. "_If you really desperate to be a girl, we'll do you a favor!_"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah silet berkarat dari dalam jaketnya, menyorongkannya ke depan wajah Hinata. Gadis tersebut menatap ngeri benda yang memantulkan pendar cahaya bulan. Ia menjerit, meronta dan memberontak lebih kuat, namun semuanya terbukti sia-sia. Setetes dua tetes air mata meluncur dari pipinya, yang hanya membuat sang pria menyeringai lebih lebar.

Kala silet tersebut diayunkan, Hinata menyerahkan dirinya untuk dipeluk oleh kegelapan.

**AAA**

**Tokyo, 10 Mei 2003. Pukul 17.00 waktu setempat.**

Pendingin udara dan suara jam terdengar lebih keras di telinga Neji. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia mengalami momen dimana ia kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tidak yakin ingin mengucapkan apa. Sementara Hinata terisak, Neji berusaha pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Seseorang menemukanku dan menolongku saat aku nyaris kehabisan darah. Polisi berhasil menangkap ketiga pria tersebut. Namun setitik pun penyesalan tidak ada di dalam mereka. Mereka tertawa begitu lepas, seperti telah melakukan suatu hal yang benar."

"Untuk waktu yang lama aku depresi dan ingin bunuh diri, namun seorang teman membantuku keluar." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berharap usahanya tersebut dapat membuatnya berhenti menangis. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku telah mengampuni mereka." Hinata menyeka air mata di pelupuk mata dengan sudut jarinya. "Aku tidak membiarkan mereka menghalangiku. Aku telah menjadi pengacara sukses di Boston. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal aku. Jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya membawa kabar buruk."

Tawa sengau Hinata memecah keheningan. Neji hanya menunduk tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab, berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kesadaran demi kesadaran yang mulai kacau ritmenya. Ia menatap nanar pada lantai sementara kedua tangannya dikepal. Melihat sikap kakaknya, Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kakak, aku tahu kau tak mempercayaiku. Kau bahkan tak yakin aku benar-benar Hyuuga Hino."

Tidak ada suara. Hinata menghela nafas dan mengusap air mata yang kembali jatuh ke pipinya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan sisa-sisa harga diri. "Tidak apa-apa, bertemu denganmu saja dengan lebih cukup. Aku pamit dahulu."

"Hino." Suara berat spontan membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Dengan ragu, Hinata berbalik, kaget melihat ekspresi terluka yang terukir di wajah kakaknya. "Aku...aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

Hinata mengunci mulutnya, sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapan kakaknya. Barulah saat kakaknya mendongak dan kedua tatapan mereka bertemu, Hinata dapat membaca kesungguhan hati kakaknya. "Katakan saja kau memaafkanku."

Neji berjalan mendekat, sedikit merasa rikuh. untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan. betapa Neji ingin memeluk adiknya yang tak lagi kecil seperti yang dulu ia ingat, namun waktu telah membentan jurang yang dalam. ada sedikit perasaan asing yang terlanjur terbentuk. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya mengusap pipi adiknya, menyadari desiran rindu yang langsung menyerbu hatinya kemudian.

"Maafkan aku, Hino, aku, aku harusnya mencarimu..."

Hinata menggeleng, air matanya tumpah ruah tanpa ia bisa tahan. Sentuhan Neji erat dan nyaman, nyaris sama seperti sentuhan yang ia sering terima belasan tahun lalu. "Aku juga salah. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian menanggung beban dari ayah."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, memaki dirinya yang mendadak menjadi begitu melankolis. Dengan lembut ia menangkup wajah adiknya, mempertemukan kedua iris violet. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku tidak ingin harta atau warisan. Aku..." Hinata tergugu sebelum berhasil menguasai diri untuk melanjutkan, "...Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta restumu, kak, karena kini kau adalah pengganti ayah."

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa Hinata akan menikah? Namun tawa lepas Hinata membuktikan bahwa ia masih dapat membaca isi hati Neji, bahkan setelah belasan tahun berpisah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Hinata tersenyum berseri-seri. "Tidak kak, aku belum mau menikah. Aku akan mengikuti operasi _transgender_."

Ia memandang wajah kakaknya dengan tatapan berbinar sama yang ia miliki tatkala kecil. Tatapan berbinar yang dulu ia berikan pada Neji saat ia membantunya membuat PR, memeluknya saat kedinginan, atau menjaga Hinata dari kawan yang usil.

Namun tatapan berbinar tersebut kini membuat Neji merasa tertohok.

"Aku ingin menjadi wanita seutuhnya, kak," lanjut Hinata sembari menutup matanya, mengingat masa suka dan duka selama ia mencari jati dirinya. Ia menyadari semua pahit dan manis dalam hidupnya telah menghantarnya pada identitas yang sesungguhnya. "Aku tidak akan lagi menjadi Hyuuga Hino. Aku akan menjadi Hyuuga Hinata."

**AAA**

**Tokyo, 17 Mei 2003. Pukul 08.00 waktu setempat.**

Neji kembali bermimpi buruk.

Tiap kali kelopak matanya terbuka dengan keringat yang mengucur dan nafas terengah-engah, bayangan wajah Hinata berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Kalau sudah begitu, rasa penyesalan membuat mual menyerang perutnya. Tak terhitung kadar perasaan bersalah yang mengendap di dalam nuraninya. Gundah gulana menaungi harinya.

Di depan rekan bisnis, ia dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dengan baik, namun di depan keluarganya, ia tidak mampu. Tiap kali ia melihat wajah Eirii di dalam gendongan Agatha, ia kembali teringat pada Hinata, atau yang dulunya adalah Hino. Ia teringat saat di awal masa sekolah menengah, Hino datang padanya sambil menangis tersendu-sendu, merasa begitu jijik karena mencintai seorang laki-laki.

Neji juga teringat argumen antara Hino dan ayahnya dulu, seminggu sebelum Hino kabur. Wajah ayah begitu merah mendengar ucapan Hino, yang berkata bahwa sesungguhnya ia adalah perempuan. Rasa malu dan marah yang terbit mengundang ayahnya untuk menampar dan menendang Hino hingga babak belur.

Begitu banyak makian yang meluncur dari mulut ayahnya, namun Neji terlalu takut untuk melawan. Ia hanya berani mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, sambil memanjatkan doa agar ayahnya segera berhenti. Sementara Hino tetap berusaha bangkit dan berdiri dengan tegap, menerima semua perilaku ayahnya dengan teguh.

Neji mendesah pelan, lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. Istrinya telah lebih dulu bangun. Ia pun merogoh ponselnya, melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Hinata berjanji akan meneleponnya begitu ia sampai di Boston untuk melaksanakan operasinya. Namun hingga tujuh hari telah berlalu, janji tersebut tak kunjung ditepati.

Neji pun memaki kebodohannya yang dulu menghapus nomor Hinata secara impulsif saat gadis itu pertama kalinya menelepon dan meminta untuk bertemu. Tidak, bukan itu saja kebodohannya. Ia juga begitu bodoh karena dulu tidak berusaha membawa Hinata kembali pulang. Dan setelah semua yang ia lakukan, Hinata malah memaafkannya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Neji melempar ponselnya dan memaki dengan kesal, frustasi oleh perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan marah yang bercampur aduk di dalam sanubarinya. Pria tersebut merasa ia baru saja kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

**AAA**

**Tokyo, 17 Mei 2003. Pukul 09.00 waktu setempat.**

Suara ketukan di pintu kantornya membuyarkan lamunan Neji. "Permisi." Sekretarisnya menyembulkan kepalanya dan memberi hormat. Neji mengganguk tanpa menoleh, memberi sekretarsinya izin untuk masuk. "Selamat pagi, pak." sapa pria tersebut dengan penuh antusias.

"Pagi, Rock Lee. Apa saja jadwal saya hari ini?" tanya Neji, sementara dirinya membaca sebuah koran sebelum menelaah dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya. Rock Lee membuka memonya dan berdehem sebelum membacakan jadwal padat Neji pada hari itu. Fokus Neji tetap pada koran, sementara ia merespon dengan singkat jika Rock Lee meminta konfirmasi.

Akan tetapi, kalimat yang diucapkan sekretarisnya tak lagi terdengar jelas di telinga Neji. Seolah ada yang memecahkan gendang telinganya, mengaburkan pandangannya dan melumpuhkan otaknya. Jiwa Neji seakan telah disedot ke suatu tempat yang jauh, dan raganya hanyalah wadah kosong yang tak bernyawa.

Koran yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai, menunjukkan foto seorang wanita yang tergeletak di jalan.

"_…__Hingga berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih menelusuri jejak pelaku. Korban pembunuhan adalah Hyuuga Hinata (24), pengacara di firma hukum…_"

**AAA**

Hinata adalah pengejar angin.

Dan angin telah membawa raganya ke tempat ia bisa tersenyum.

**AAA**

_Angin telah musnah (musnah!)_

_Angin telah hanyut (hanyut!)_

_Diseret menuju lubang tanpa cahaya_

_Oleh mereka yang tak mampu menggenggam enigmanya_

**AAA**

**Glosarium: **

_We know you're a pansy_: Kami tahu kau adalah seorang banci.

_If you really desperate to be a girl, we'll do you a favor: _Jika kau benar-benar putus asa untuk menjadi perempuan, kami akan membantumu.

**AAA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Violet is the colour of the story. _**_Reviews and critics are always pleased_.


End file.
